This section is intended to provide a background or context to the subject matter recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
It is generally known to provide a cover or closure on a container used for storing and dispensing particulate matter (e.g., granulated, powdered, etc.) or other materials, particularly foodstuffs, seasonings, etc. such as those displayed and sold in supermarkets. Such a closure typically attaches to an open end of a receptacle and has at least one dispensing opening for dispensing the material retained with the receptacle. Such closures typically allow for a user to selectively to enclose and/or reveal the at least one dispensing opening, for example, by actuating a hinged flap associated with the at least one dispensing opening or by rotating a cover portion relative to the at least one dispensing opening. If a rotatable cover portion is provided on such a closure, the cover portion is typically allowed to rotate freely relative to the at least one dispensing aperture.